Romantic Dinners in The Osiris Cafeteria
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Or Why you shouldn’t have a romantic dinner in the Osiris cafeteria The title say's it all! DAICHIXJUN! BASTIONXCHAZZ!shounen ai!
1. It’s alive I'm telling you! ALIVE!

**Pili-Chan: Hi everyone! It's us again! This time we're here to show you wht you shouldn't have a romantic dinner in the Osiris cafeteria! This is Reason number 1!**

**Yami Pili-chan: And because we have school tomorrow**

**Chibi Pili: We'll post the next chapter** **tomorrow!**

**Accidia: Unless I'm too lazy...**

**Pili-Chan: And if you have another reason , tell us! Enjoy!! **

**Yami Pili-Chan: Pili-Chan or any other split personality she has dosn't own Yugi Oh GX! **

**Pili-Chan: But... I DO own this story! again! Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Why you shouldn't have a romantic dinner in the Osiris cafeteria-**

**Reason number 1- It's alive I'm telling you! ALIVE!!**

He wasn't sure why they were doing it, but here they were, Manjoume Jun and Misawa Daichi, in a romantic dinner, but that wasn't the problem, after all, they've been dating for a few months now,

'So what's the problem?' you ask? That they were having a romantic dinner…

In the Osiris cafeteria…

"Is something wrong love?" Daichi asked him,

"What? No… nothing's wrong" he said with a smile,

Daichi smiled back at him "So… something interesting happened?"

"No… not really… what about you?"

"Nothing"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that after dinner, right _'Chi-Chan_?" Jun said with a giggle, and this might look odd to you, but he did it a lot around his lover,

Daichi smiled at him again "Well of course love"

Jun giggled again, and played with his fork, he felt something hitting the it so he looked down, his expression changing into a horrified look,

"Jun?" Daichi asked, "Are you…"

"EPP!" he jumped away from his seat "IT'S ALIVE!" he called, pointing at the plate,

"What?"

"It's alive!" he called again. Getting closer to the food "EEK! It's breathing!" he called in horror,

"Jun It's food, it can't… breath?! It IS breathing!" Daichi looked at the plate in horror,

Jun got closer "I told you so!"

Then, as it moved, the 'food' made a strange noise,

"EEK! I think it's trying to kill us!" said Jun, holding Daichi's arm "Do something! I don't want do die!"

"Why me?!" called the Ra student "It's the cafeteria in YOUR dorm!"

"Yes, but you're the seme! And the seme needs to protect his uke!" called the horrified uke,

Daichi sighed, knowing Jun was right, he was the seme and it was his job to protect his uke, Jun. He grabbed a fork and stepped closer to the enemy, ready to attack at any moment.

The 'food' on the plate started growling, and at that point he realized something…

"Jun? Love?"

"What? Is it dead yet…?"

"No… it's just that… do you know those 'flight or fight' situations?"

"Yes"

"I think that this is one of the 'flight' situations" Daichi said as the food growled louder,

"It's going to kill us!!! RUN!" with that the two ran out of the Osiris cafeteria.

* * *

**Pili-Chan: R&R!!! and again,And if you have another reason , tell us!!**


	2. Are You Going to Eat This?

**Pili-Chan: Hi everyone! Like I said, I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Chibi Pili: Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Pili-Chan: I was going to do that thing with Juudai from the fist place but thanks anyway! Now I don't have any ideasXP **

**Yami Pili-Chan: So if you do... tell us... or I'll kill you...**

**Pili-Chan: NO.YOU.WON'T!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: How do YOU know?**

**Pili-Chan: I just do...mwhaha...**

**Accidia: Anyway...Thank you and... ya...read this... Have fun...**

**Pili-Chan: Enjoy!!!**

**Chibi Plili: We don't own anything here except the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Why you shouldn't have a romantic dinner in the Osiris cafeteria-**

**Reason number 2- Are You Going to Eat This?**

Manjoume Jun and Misawa Daichi were sitting in the Osiris cafeteria, in another romantic dinner, but this time, Daichi brought food from the Ra cafeteria, so they didn't have to worry about living food again (But Jun made sure they had a clear exit anyway).

The two sat next to the table, the only sources of light in the dark room were the two white candelas that filled the room with a dim yellow light.

Jun giggled "So… anything interesting?"

"Except for what's going to happen after dinner?"

Jun giggled again and nodded,

"No" Daichi said with a smile "Do you know you look cute when you giggle?"

He giggled again "Really?"

"Really" said Daichi with a smile,

"And do you know how hot you look?"

"No"

"_Really_ hot" said Jun, Giggling again,

"Could you show me?" Daichi said with a grin,

"Fine… but after dinner" said Jun with, again, a giggle.

The two smiled at each other,

"I love you _Sanda-Chan_" Daichi whispered, getting closer to his lover's soft, pink lips,

"I love you too _'Chi-Chan_" Jun whispered letting Daichi's hot breath tickle his lips,

"I love you more" said the Ra, getting even closer,

"No, I do" Giggled the former Obelisk,

"I do"

"I do" Jun could feel the other boy's lips on his, hovering, like two butterfly wings,

"I d…"

"Ummm…guys? Are you going to eat this?" a voice asked,

The two jumped back, apart from each other,

"Juudai!"

"What do you want dropout boy?"

"Jun!"

"What?"

"Be nice"

"But!"

"Jun…"

"Sorry"

"Ummm…are you going to eat this?" Juudai asked, pointing at the food,

Daichi sighed "No…"

With that, the Osiris boy took the food and sat next to them "Thank you! I was sooooooo hungry!!"

Jun sighed "Well… That definitely killed the moment"

"Yes It did…"

* * *

** Pili-Chan:R&R!!! **

**Chibi Pili: And tell us about your ideas!**

**Accidia: Unless your too lazyXP**

**Pili-Chan: SHUT UP! R&R!!!**


	3. When MarySues Attack!

**Pili-Chan: Yay! another chapter!:D**

**Chibi Pili: This time with Pili-Chan's Mary-Sue for Yugi OH GX!:D**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Mary-sue's arn't a good thing-.-"**

**Accidia: Nods lazily**

**Pili-Chan:And now, before you start reading, I have a favor to ask... I need help for my next chapter...I need someone to tell me who Kenzan and Shou fightXD (The names they call each other and that kind of things...) it's because I'm seeing the Hebrew 4kids version of the series (unfortunately XP) and well...yesXD I can download the Japanese version but...I don't have the Japanese version with subsXD so... pleas! help me!XD so now...read and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Why you shouldn't have a romantic dinner in the Osiris cafeteria-**

**Reason number 3-When Mary-Sues attack! **

Here they were again, Manjoume Jun and Misawa Daichi, in another romantic dinner, hoping that this time they won't get disturbed (even if it was nearly impossible),

"I heard that there's a new girl in the Osiris Red dorm" Daichi said, looking at his boyfriend,

Jun lifted his looked from his plate and swallowed "I don't think so… there's no girl's dorm, and the last thing Duel Academy needs is to put a girl in a dorm full with guys" Jun pointed out,

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am!"

Daichi laughed in amusement, going back to his plate.

Then the door opened, showing a girl dressed in the Osiris Red uniform. She had blond hair and bangs similar to Yuugi Muto's, her eyes were blue…no…purple… wait! Blue!… purple?! Ok then, her eyes kept changing between blue and purple… she had a crowed of duel spirits around her including Kuriboh, Black Magician Girl,Black Magician, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes White Ultimate Dragon and some fluffy-girly-shining monsters,

"HI!" she called with a huge smile,

"Hi…?" Daichi looked at the weird girl,

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked one very pissed off Manjoume Jun,

"I'm Mary-Sue Lovewing Sparkle Diamond Sunshine Pearl Silverstar Lovely Candy Sakura Hana Muto!" she said with the same huge smile,

"Who?" the two asked,

"Mary-Sue Lovewing Sparkle Diamond Sunshine Pearl Silverstar Lovely Candy Sakura Hana Muto!" she said again,

"….What?" Jun asked, raising an eyebrow,

she only smiled "I'm the daughter of Yuugi Muto and the Black Magician Girl! Also I'm the cousin of Seto Kaiba even if there's no rational reason for that! Also, I'm very good at duel monsters but I'm in Osiris Red anyway!"

"…" thw two looked at her, eyes twitching,

"I'm here to fulfill the ancient prophecy that say's that I'm going to save mankind from the ultimate evil with my 'Super Special Awesome' magic power I got from my father and my 'Oh My God So Cute' magic power I got from my mother!" Mary-Sue Lovewing Sparkle Diamond Sunshine Pearl Silverstar Lovely Candy Sakura Hana said, jumping up and down,

"What?" Jun asked,

"Do you need a doctor? We can show you the way…" Daichi told her,

The Mary-Sue giggled "You're SO CUTE!" he called,

"I'm…what?" Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow at the weird girl, while Jun's eye was twitching with anger,

The annoying bitc(::censored::) giggled again "Yes! And after I save mankind from the ultimate evil with my 'Super Special Awesome' magic power I got from my father and my 'Oh My God So Cute' magic power I got from my mother, I'm going to fulfill the other ancient prophecy that say's that we're meant to be together!" she called and jumped on the confused Ra student.

At this point Jun was more then just angry, and took the chainsaw he was planning to use in case someone disturbed them this time "You have three seconds to let go of my seme before I start the massacre BITCH!…" he whispered, voice dripping with venom,

The Mary-Sue looked at him, giggled, then went back to hug Daichi,

"You should let go now…" Daichi said, annoying or not, no one should face an extremely furious uke with a chainsaw…especially if he was possessive as Jun was,

"Don't be like that baby!" she said, smiling at him,

"One…"

"I mean it…"

She smiled "I'll be fine!"

"Two…"

"No…really…let go… for your own good…"

Mary-Sue Lovewing Sparkle Diamond Sunshine Pearl Silverstar Lovely Candy Sakura Hana Giggled again "Come on lover boy! I have all the boys in the academy running after me and I chose you, and you want me to let you go?" she giggled…again…

"Three!"

The noise from the chainsaw filled the room as one possessive uke chased after one annoyingly perfect Mary-Sue.

"Told you…" Daichi sighed, sitting next to the table, staring at the now-cold food "Here goes another romantic dinner…"

* * *

**Chibi-Pili: YAY! you got to meet Mary-Sue Lovewing Sparkle Diamond Sunshine Pearl Silverstar Lovely Candy Sakura Hana Muto AND see her get killed!:D**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Death to all Mary-Sues**

**Pili-Chan:yes...so... please! R&R!!!!:D**


End file.
